Into The Dark
by Toniboo
Summary: Ok here it is. This is my first HPBuffy crossover with buffy and harry being twins separated and yes i no its been done before but i want to give it a shot. um, longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Into the Dark

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Buffy the Vampire Slayer, J K Rowling and Joss Wheden are the only ones with that pleasure!

A/N: hey there again. This is just the summary of my new fic Into the Dark. It's a BTVS/HP crossover. I don't know whether or not it's good but I thought I would show you all the summary and you can judge whether or not I should complete it. I know some of you are thinking why I should even think of starting a new fic as I haven't updated my other ones since like July but I promise to finish this 1!

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2 of BTVS are combined. Buffy became the slayer when she was 14 and is now 15. The whole Buffy/Angel thing never happened but they were friends. Angel lost is soul because Spike found a way to decurse (is that a word?) him. Everything else in Seasons 1 and 2 happened bar Xander falling for Buffy (they are just best friends, he loves her like a sister) and Willow resouling Angel. Joyce did throw Buffy out but as she isn't wanted by the police she just moved in with Giles. She did get expelled though.

Harry Potter and co are going into 6th year so events in HP and the Half Blood Prince hasn't happened. Everything else up til then has happened except Sirius isn't dead and Harry is not as angry as he is in the books. Um, the twins and Lee Jorden as well as the rest of that crowd are a year younger and are going into 7th year.

This fic begins during the summer between seasons 2 and 3 of BTVS and the summer between 5th and 6th years for HP.

Summary: During the summer Buffy discovers that Joyce Summers, formerly Joyce Evans, is not her real mother. In fact she is actually her aunt. Her real mother and father had been Lily and James Potter. Buffy finds out that she is not an only child, rather she has a twin brother and belongs to a completely world full of witches and wizards!

Pairings: Probably Buffy/Lee Jordan. Not sure of others yet


	2. Chapter 2

**Into the Dark**

Disclaimer: See summary

A/N: Sorry this is so short I just wanted to explain what has happened. The chapters will get longer I promise.

**Prologue**

Lily Potter was sitting on the sofa in her living room watching her two year old twins playing by the unlit fireplace. Harry was a dark haired boy; the spiting image of his father. Elizabeth on the other hand, had golden blonde locks and didn't really look like either her parents or her brother. Harry was a highly sensitive child often given to moodiness. When Harry got into these sullen moods, only Elizabeth could talk to him. She was one of those children who always smiled, was always happy and she was even more stubborn than Harry. Both were devoted to each other and were inseparable. Elizabeth had a delicate and fragile appearance but was very protective of those she cared about, especially Harry even at this early stage. She was the most loyal child ever seen by her parents and their friends and everyone knew that once little Elizabeth loved you, she loved you for life. Both Harry and Elizabeth had inherited James' love of pranks and often got in trouble but Harry always protected Elizabeth, often placing himself in front of her when they were getting yelled at. When Elizabeth was hurt or upset the only one who could completely comfort her was Harry and many who met these young Potter twins envied the close bond these two children had.

At this moment in time, the two were sitting on the floor whispering to each other, one looking up every so often to see if their mum was watching them.

"They're up to something" Lily said to her husband, who had just entered the room.

"They'll make great maurders some day" he said grinning proudly

Lily just smiled indulgently at him when suddenly Elizabeth started to cry. At the same time the house grew colder.

"He's here! He's found us!" Lily panicked.

"Take the twins upstairs now. Floo to your sister's house now, just like we planned. I'll hold him off for as long as I can"

"James!"

"Lily, go now!"

Lily ran up the stairs with one twin under each arm. She ran to the fireplace in her bedroom. She threw the floo powder into the fireplace and set the still crying Elizabeth into the green flames. Lily yelled "Joyce Summers house" and little Elizabeth disappeared. Just before Lily and Harry were about to stand in the fireplace to leave for her younger sister's house, Lord Voldemort stepped into the room. He killed Lily when she wouldn't get out of his way but when he tried to kill Harry the curse somehow bounced off Harry and hit Lord Voldemort instead.

When Hagrid arrived a few hours later he only found Harry sitting by his dead mother, crying for his Ellie. He took Harry to Dumbledore on the giant motorbike given to him by Sirius. Dumbledore, McGonnegall and Hagrid came to the conclusion that even though he body was not found, she was also killed by Lord Voldemort. After they left young Harry on the doorstep of number 4 Privot Drive the returned to Godric's Hollow to collect the bodies of their fallen friends. They never found or looked beyond Godric's Hollow for Elizabeth but a small gravestone was placed beside her parents' graves. Joyce attended the funeral but never let slip that she had Elizabeth. She vowed to bring up Elizabeth as her own little girl; away from the magic that had killed her favourite sister and brother-in-law. She re-named Elizabeth Buffy and moved to Los Angeles, cutting all ties with her older sister Petunia, with whom she never agreed with. Harry and Elizabeth, due to both their young age as well as their traumatic experiences, erased all memories of each other from their minds. Both however, always felt that they had a piece missing from themselves and wished for something to fill the void each other's disappearance had left inside their hearts.

**Read and Review Please!**


End file.
